Diez Cosas que Gaara ve en Matsuri
by GSMatsuri
Summary: Diez pequeños shots de las cosas que a Gaara hacen enamorarse de la pequeña Matsuri. AL FIN EL FINAL    Entren, Lean, Disfruten y Comenten .
1. Torpeza

Las 10 Cosas que Gaara ama de Matsuri.

**Diez pequeños one-shot sobre mi pareja favorita... GAAMATSU!!!!**

_**1- Torpeza**_

_Gaara siempre había sido una persona cerrada a los demás, con una meta "Matar para vivir y vivir para matar" y entonces como rayo entre la oscuridad llego Uzumaki Naruto y le dio una nueva meta "Proteger a sus seres queridos" y con voz susurrante, una sonrisa casi nula y reteniendo las inexistentes lagrimas de sus ojos pidió perdón a sus hermanos._

_Gaara se abrió ante sus hermanos y al ser reclutado como instructor en la nueva academia de Suna. De mala miro a todos los nuevos y no sonrió._

_Sin embargo entre aquellos 25 niños que le temían una muchacha castaña torpemente se acerco a el… y Gaara por primera vez en su vida escucho_

"_Por favor… Me ayudas'"_

* * *

-¡Matsuri, no cierres los ojos!- le grito su sensei mientras rápidamente detenía la arena que iba hacia ella.

La miro con el ceño fruncido y torció la boca

-Perdón… Gaara-sama- le dijo ella

-Estas en un entrenamiento… ¡No puedes cerrar los ojos!- le grito el

Matsuri retrocedió un poco y asintió algo avergonzada de su comportamiento.

Gaara la miro

-¿Sama?- pregunto el extrañado

-Se que pronto será Kazekage, debo respetarlo más- dijo ella en un susurro

-Aun no lo soy-

-¡Lo será!- grito ella

Gaara casi sonrió

-Seguiremos practicando mañana- dijo Gaara

Matsuri sonrió y echo a correr. Tropezándose con una roca y casi callendo al suelo

-Tu estudiante es torpe- dijo Baki apareció detrás de Gaara

-¿y?- pregunto el pelirojo

-No llegara a ser algo importante- dijo Baki

-Claro que lo será- dijo Gaara

Baki lo miro serio

-Ella es MI torpe estudiante… y por eso se que será una gran ninja- dijo Gaara

* * *

-¡Mañana debo ser mucho mejor…. Si Gaara-sensei será Kazekage yo seré una gran konoichi!- grito Matsur y

Con la Luna de testigo, se seco el sudor y arrojo su jouhyou hacia el poste frente a ella.

-¡Debo mejorar!- volvió a decir y con gran fuerza apretó la cuerda.

* * *

**Bueno este fue el primero, algo corto, los demas iran creciendo, espero les guste la idea.... se que este no es muy elaborado pero esperen los siguientes que la "historia" continua**

**Dejen reviews**

**Sayo ^.^**


	2. Determinacion

**10 pequeños one-shots de mi pareja favorita Gaamatsu **

**Bueno este es el segundo**

_**2-Determinacion**_

_Matar para vivir… y Vivir para Matar_

_Eso quería… esa era su razón de vivir_

_Entrenaba para volverse fuerte… y se volvía fuerte para probar su existencia_

_Y probaba su existencia para matar_

_En un maldito ciclo q no terminaba, que comenzaba con la muerte y volvia a terminar en ella_

_¿Para que tener metas cuando tu verdadero propósito es vivir?_

_¿Para q te sirve plantearte metas si nadie te las va a reconocer?_

_Eso pensaba Gaara… _

_Pero_

_Ella no._

_

* * *

_

-¡Corre Matsuri!- le grito su sensei a su alumna que corría detrás de el a una velocidad casi sobre humana.

Matsuri lo miro seriamente… debía mejorar… pero su sensei era demasiado rápido para ella, y entonces, aun en contra de su voluntad, callo al suelo apoyando sus rodillas en el suelo.

Gaara frunció el ceño

-¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunto mirándola fijamente

-Ya no puedo correr- dijo ella, bajando la mirada

-Escúchame, Matsuri-

Matsuri lo volteo a ver. Gaara la miraba enojado

-Debes correr… Tu objetivo era simple, solo tenías que alcanzarme. Sin embargo, si la situación fuese diferente y yo estuviera detrás de ti, siendo tu enemigo, e intentando casarte… para este momento… ¡Ya estarías muerta!- le dijo el

Matsuri lo miro casi llorando

-No demuestres ser débil- le dijo su sensei

Matsuri bajo la mirada y luego frunció el ceño un poco

-Gomen Sensei- dijo ella

Apoyo las manos en la arena y se levanto, secándose las lagrimas q amenazaban con deslizarse por sus mejillas.

-¡Gaara-sensei!- dijo ella con determinación

Gaara se sorpendio un poco y la miro con casi una sonrisa

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el

-Sensei, esta vez usted será mi enemigo- dijo Matsuri y echo a correr

Gaara la miro formando una minúscula sonrisa

-Corre Matsuri- dijo en un susurro

Y aunque el Kazekage nunca lo diría en voz alta… admiraba eso de su alumna… admiraba su

Determinación

La siguió con la mirada y al verla alejarse en el desierto corrió a ella a máxima velocidad.

Aunque la admirara… el no le pondría nada facil

**Bueno este fue el segundo. Ojala les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente One-shot. Lean Disfruten y Comenten**

**Les adelanto el titulo del siguiente Shot. "Tranquilidad" Tendra mas romance... esperenlo**

**Se despide GSMatsuri!**

**Sayo!!!!!**


	3. Tranquilidad

**Tercer one-shot… de Diez cosas que Gaara ve en Matsuri**

_**3-Tranquilidad**_

_Dormir… actividad realizada usualmente durante la aparición de la Luna_

_Dormir… actividad no conocida por Sabakuno Gaara_

_Gaara tenía dos buenas razones para no dormir. Sus razones por desgracia eran tan buenas como tan peligrosas_

_Razón numero 1. _

_Si Gaara dormía, aquella bestia en su interior despertaría y se apoderaría del pelirrojo. Si eso llegaba a pasar, la aldea entera estaría en serios problemas… y la mayoría podría darse por muerto desde el momento en el que Gaara cerrara los ojos._

_Razón numero 2._

_Si Gaara dormía… ¿Quién demonios le aseguraba q no vendrían a matarlo?_

_Dormir para Gaara era una actividad peligrosa y ¡Prohibida!_

* * *

-¿Qué hacemos sensei?- pregunto la muchacha mientras se protegía los ojos de la enorme ráfaga de arena que los venia siguiendo.

-Esta apunto de oscurecer… y por lo visto se avecina una tormenta de arena… vamos a buscar un lugar para dormir- dijo el futuro Kazekage

-¡Hai!-

Pronto encontraron una pequeña cueva con apenas suficiente espacio para ambos. Entraron y se sentaron en el piso.

-Deberías descansar Matsuri- dijo su sensei

Matsuri lo miro tranquilo y sonrio.

-Usted también debería dormir- le dijo ella

-Yo no duermo- dijo él fríamente

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella realmente extrañada

-Yo no puedo dormir, Matsuri- dijo Gaara

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella

-Por…-

-¿Por el Sakaku?- pregunto ella

-Si-

-Gomen sensei… yo no quería incomodarlo- dijo ella

-Realmente no importa… estoy acostumbrado-

-¿Sabe algo sensei? Esta noche me quedare despierta con usted- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa

Gaara la miro idiotizado y estuvo apunto de dejarse sonrojar

-No creo que aguantes- dijo él

Matsuri sonrío y no dijo nada más.

La noche estaba clara, la tormenta había bajado su nivel y por consecuencia todo estaba mucho mas tranquilo.

-Sensei… Seré una buena estudiante, seré una gran konoichi- dijo ella

Gaara se sorprendió

-¿Por qué me dices esto?- pregunto Gaara

-Porque… porque usted es mi sensei… y quiero… que este orgulloso de mi- dijo ella. Cuando el cansancio la venció y cerro los ojos tranquilamente

Gaara la miro. Matsuri vencía su peso hacia la pared, así que Gaara la tomo por los hombros y la recostó en su regazo.

La observo durante unos segundos, dormía tranquilamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Gaara acerco su mano al rostro de la muchacha y con un pequeño rose acaricio la mejilla de la castaña, luego con la otra mano acaricio su cabello y con delicadeza la abrazo ligeramente.

Matsuri dormía tranquilamente

Gaara jamás había dormido en su vida.

Porque jamás podría mantener los ojos cerrados tranquilamente.

Sin embargo ver a Matsuri dormir tan tranquilamente… de alguna manera, que ni el mismo Gaara entendía, de alguna manera lo mantenía tranquilo.

-Sueña lindo, Matsu- dijo en un susurro, y la abrazo con un poco de más fuerza mientras acariciaba su cabello.

* * *

**Bueno tiene poco romance, pero ira incrementando, como ya notaron esta historia comienza desde antes de que Gaara sea Kazekage pero terminara hasta que el ya sea Kazekage, jajaja pero no adelantare mucho. El titulo del siguiente Shot, sera: **

"**Sencillez" **

_**Kireiko Ami, **_**completamente de acuerdo con lo que dices, odio que digan que Matsuri tiene un nivel bajo, si fue entrenada por el mismisimo Kazekage, pero apenas comienza la historia haci que tenme paciencia jajajaja. Grax**

**Gracias por Leer, Comenten porfa.**

**Se despide GSMatsuri**

**Sayo!!! **


	4. Selcillez

Cuarto One-shot de este 10 shots jajajaja disfruten

4-Sencillez

_Gaara vivió en la falsedad me muchas cosas, falsamente creyó que no sucedía nada extraño con el hasta que descubrió que en su interior vivía una bestia._

_Gaara vivió con un tío que parecía quererlo hasta que descubrió que intento matarlo muchas veces._

_Gaara vivió con la idea de que sus hermanos lo odiaban hasta que descubrió que en verdad era querido._

_Gaara vivió con la falsedad de muchas cosas… hasta que descubrió el ella, la sencillez de la verdad _

* * *

Toc toc

-Pasa- dijo el pelirrojo

-Hola Gaara-

-¿Qué pasa, Temari?- pregunto el muchacho

-Tenemos una noticia- dijo un anciano mientras entraba a donde se encontraba Gaara

-Díganme-

-Tu solicitud a sido aceptada, apartir de este momento eres el nuevo Kazekage- dijo el anciano

Temari y Kankuro sonrieron a su hermano, Gaara no sonrío pero se sorprendió

-Es todo Gaara, nos veremos mañana a primera hora- dijo el anciano y junto con Baki salieron de aquel cuarto.

Gaara miro a sus hermanos quienes le sonreían con admiración.

Luego miro a su hermana quien llevaba un sobre en la mano

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Gaara

-Una invitación para nosotros tres, mañana será tu nombramiento oficial y abra una cena en tu honor, debemos ir los tres…- dijo Temari

-CON PAREJA- recalco Kankuro

-Esta bien… Temari ¿vendrás conmigo?- pregunto Kankuro

-Para nada- dijo Temari

-…. He?-

-Pues se vera mal que vallas con tu hermana aparte yo ya tengo pareja- dijo Temari

-¿Quién?- pregunto Kankuro

-Un muchacho de guardia… lleva varios días queriendo salir conmigo y en vista que yo necesito una pareja pues lo acepte a el- dijo Temari casi orgullosa de si misma

-¿enserio?- pregunto Kankuro suprimiendo una risa

-Si- dijo Temari algo confundida

-Ja… veremos que dice el Nara cuando se entere- grito Kankuro y se echo a correr

-¡KANKURO!- grito Temari –Gaara consigue una pareja, pronto- dijo su hermana y se echo a correr detrás de su hermano.

Gaara suspiro y salio de aquella micro-oficina

* * *

-Pareja…-

Gaara miro a todas las muchachas de la plaza, la mayoría fruncían el ceño al verlo y otras cuantas se acercaban a el con "discreción"

Gaara tenia un lugar a donde ir y no quería distraerse

Toc-toc

-Hola-

Gaara la miro y pidió su compañía para ir a aquel baile

* * *

-Buenas noches a todos… estamos aquí para presenciar el nombramiento del nuevo Kazekage… Sabakuno Gaara- dijo uno de los ancianos

Y todos entraron al salón de fiesta

-Te dije que tenias que venir con pareja- dijo Temari a su hermano menor

-La tengo… solo que no ha llegado- dijo el pelirrojo secamente

-Temari-san… la buscan afuera- informo un guardia. Temari miro a sus hermanos y salio de la fiesta

Temari vestia un vestido verde con el cabello suelto y apenas un pequeño collar y una pulcera

* * *

-Temari-san- oyó un susurro, Temari camino detrás de la escalera y se encontró con una asustada Matsuri

-Matsuri ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la rubia

Matsuri llevaba un vestido sencillo y hermoso a la vez y un peinado recogido que la hacia ver estupenda.

-No… no me digas ¡Eres la pareja de Gaara!- grito la mayor de los Sabakuno y Matsuri asintió con algo de vergüenza y un lindo sonrojo -¿Por qué te escondes?- le pregunto

-Todos traen hermosos tocados… se supone que yo soy la pareja del futuro Kazekage y no traigo nada- dijo Matsuri con preocupación

-Es que tu no necesitas nada- dijo Temari con una sonrisa maternal como si le hablara a su hermana pequeña

-¿De verdad?- pregunto la pequeña

-Claro, entra y que todos se mueran de envidia de Gaara- dijo Temari

Matsuri sonrio y junto con Temari entro a la fiesta y se acercaron a Gaara

-Gomen sensei… no estoy muy bien arreglada- dijo Matsuri

Gaara la miro y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, de sus hermanos y la propia Matsuri. Gaara formo una sonrisa y dijo solo para sus oidos y los de sus hermanos

"Estas hermosa"

y Matsuri sonrio

temari y Kankuro se miraron complices y como si hablar con la mirada ambos se preguntaron mentalmente "Estamos locos o Gaara esta sonrojado?"

****

**Bueno aqui esta el cuarto,**

**Informo (jajaja como si importa mucho jajaja)**

**Primero q nada, me estoy tardando en actualizar debido a q tube enormes problemas con mi computadora pero como ya se viene mi cumpleaños me regalaran un nueva compu y pues actulizare la mayoria de mis fics.**

**a los que preguntan por Me Niego A Perderte, claro que habra continuacion el problema como ya lo dije es mi compu... tenia toda la conti en esa compu y mi compu murio haci q debo reescribirla toda T.T Espero q esperen (jajaja q raro sono eso) Lo mismo sucede con Por Siempre El Amor De Mi Vida, plis necesito paciencia jajaja Grax **

**Bueno debo una enorme disculpa a VALE-CHAN, paso tu cumpleaños y no te pude dar tu regalo, no es que no lo haya querido esq como dije no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir pues uso la compu de un cafe y no me da tiempo de todo GOMEN VALE. Te dedico este capitulo especial, pero te prometo tener tu Nejiten listo en cuanto pueda, me apurare muchismo.**

**tambien muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mis fics aunq me tarde eternidades en actualizar, gracias en especial a Laire Takouhi Elizabeth Masen jajajaja te puedo decir Laire... es un poco largo y a Anika-san... que siempre se pasa por mis fics jajaja**

Bueno gracias a todos, les dejo el titulo del siguiente shot que sera "Optimismo"

Nos vemos, se despide GSMatsuri

Sayo!!!


	5. Optimismo

**Bueno aca el 5 capi de estos 10… DISFRUTEN Y COMENTEN**

* * *

Optimismo

"_NO"_

_Era una palabra muy usada en el vocabulario de Sabakuno Gaara._

_Si algo no le gustaba simplemente decía NO me obligaras _

_Si no quería que alguien se metiera decía NO te metas _

_Si no quería que alguien le hablara solo decía NO y se daba la vuelta_

_Gaara usaba el NO para dirigir su vida _

_Hasta que llego ella… y le dio el poder de un SI_

* * *

-¡NO!-

La sala entera se quedo en silencio total.

Temari miraba a su hermano, Kankuro asentía en silencio y el resto se mantenía completamente en silencio.

-Pero Gaara…- intento decir su hermana.

-¡NO!-

La sala volvió a guardar silencio y todos se mantuvieron en una sola posición sin querer moverse ni un centímetro.

Uno de los ancianos hay presentes se atrevió a hablar

-Kazekage-sama… Matsuri es nuestro mejor recurso en esta misión-

Gaara lo miro con ganas de asesinarlo

-Kazekage-sama…-

-¡NO!-

-Pero Gaara…- intento decir su hermana

-Matsuri, es mi alumna, yo decido que misiones toma y cuales no- dijo el Kazekage

La puerta se abrió tranquilamente sin que nadie lo notara

-Antes que maestro eres Kazekage- dijo Baki duramente

Gaara se mantuvo callado un momento y negó con la cabeza

Matsuri entro a la oficina

-Iré- dijo ella

Todos la observaron con asombro y Gaara la miro enojado.

-¿Cuándo salgo?- pregunto la muchacha

-Hoy por la noche- dijo el mismo anciano de antes

Matsuri asintió hizo una reverencia a los hay presentes y luego una solo para el Kazekage y salio de la oficina.

Gaara miro la puerta con ganas de destrozarla e indico a los presentes que salieran.

* * *

Matsuri miro la aldea por última vez en un buen tiempo y luego se dio la vuelta decida a partir por dos semanas.

-Me desobedeciste- dijo una fría voz detrás de ella

Matsuri se detuvo y volteo a ver a su sensei

-Bien sabes que yo no quería que fueras a esta misión- dijo Gaara

La castaña se mantenía en completo silencio

-Y ahora te vas a una misión de alto riesgo y sola-

Matsuri supo que era el momento de hablar y respiro hondo

-Gomen sensei… es solo que soy una konoichi era mi deber- dijo ella

-Y yo soy tu maestro, es mi deber protegerte-

-¿No cree que soy capas de lograr esta mision?-

-Jamas he dicho eso-

-Soy su alumna sensei… yo se que puedo con esta mision- dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa llena de optimismo

Gaara intento suprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con escaparse entre sus labios

-¿segura que estarás bien?- pregunto el sensei a su alumna

Matsuri sonrío abiertamente y lo miro directamente

-¡SI!-

Entonces Gaara dejo el "no" a un lado y confio en el primer "si" que le habia dado su alumna.

-Sayonara sensei- le dijo ella

Dio media vuelta y echo a correr por el desierto

Gaara la miro partir y en un susurro que se llevo el viento pronuncio las siguientes palabras

"Se que puedes… tu siempre estas llena de optimismo"

* * *

**Bueno aquí estubo el 5 a partir de ahora los 5 faltantes tendra muchooooo romance**

**Gracias a todos los que leen, es para mi un gran orgullo que les guste mi trabajo **

**Melody-chan pues muchas gracias aunque no seas big-fan del Gaamatsu gracias por comentar y que bueno que te haya gustado el fic **

**siguiente capitulo "Nervios"**

**Sayo ^.^ **

**GSMatsuri **


	6. Nervios

Nervios

Toc Toc

-Pase-

-Hola Gaara- dijo Temari entrando a la oficina de su hermano

-¿Ya te vas?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-Si, vine a despedirme y por los papeles q debo entregarle a Godaime- dijo Temari

-Ten, son estos- dijo Gaara entregándole a su hermana unos papeles que terminaba de firmar

-Nos vemos Gaara- dijo su hermana mientras se disponía a salir

-Temari… no te quedes a vivir con el Nara… sin avisarme- le dijo el Kazekage, y la sonrojada Temari salió de la oficina de su hermano

Ya pasada la noche Gaara terminaba de firmar todos los registros de aquel día

Toc toc

-Pase-

-Buenas noches, Gaara-sensei- dijo Matsuri entrando a la oficina

-Buenas noches Matsuri. No deberías salir tan de noche- dijo el Kazekage

-Gomen sensei- dijo la muchacha

Gaara la miro algo extrañado

-¿Qué sucede Matsuri?- pregunto el Kazekage

-Yo… vine a disculparme… porque lo he… desobedecido mucho en estas misiones- dijo la muchacha mientras miraba al piso

-Esta bien Matsuri, no te preocupes- dijo el pelirrojo

-Bueno Gaara-sensei... me voy- dijo

-Matsuri… quédate- pidió el Kazekage con un diminuto sonrojo

Matsuri lo miró muy sonrojada y se detuvo frente a la puerta.

Gaara se levantó de la silla y camino hacia la muchacha, la tomó de los hombros y la volteo hacia él

-…Gaara… sensei….- susurro la muchacha

Gaara se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo con su alumna en ese momento

-Matsuri yo…- intento disculparse el muchacho pero ella lo miro a los ojos y él se paralizo

-Sensei… ¿Tiene algo que decirme?- preguntó ella completamente nerviosa

Gaara seguía paralizado, el corazón le latía 4 veces más rápido de lo normal, e incluso podía sentir su sangre en las mejillas que aumentaba cada vez que se detenía en los ojos de Matsuri.

"_Maldición, maldición, maldición, ¡Gaara reacciona!"_

-Matsuri… yo….-

El Kazekage enrojeció de golpe y su alumna lo imito enseguida

-Matsuri…-

La alumna lo miro y el la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el.

-Matsu…-

-…sensei…-

Juntaron sus labios tranquilamente y con el nerviosismo de ambos lograron formar un pequeño beso, poco después se separaron y Matsuri echó a correr a su casa, Gaara la miro pero no la pudo seguir.

El pobre Sabakuno intentaba apagar su corazón y explicarse por qué se había puesto tan nervioso… o mejor dicho, porque ella lo ponía así de nervioso,

* * *

**pues aca la conti**

**perdon por haberme tardado tanto, esq tube problemas con la compu pero aca es ta la conti con mucho cariño para todos **

**pues ya les traje el numero 6, les tengo una pregunta a todos. He encontrado las continuacion para el "especial de san valentin" me preguntaba si quisieran que siguiera el especial aunq ya no es san valentin o lo borro, lo pongo a su decision, **

**gracias por leer.**

**nos vemos! GSMatsuri**

**SAYO!**

**Siguiente capitulo "Empatia"**


	7. Empatía

**EMPATÍA**

-¡Matsuri!- grito una rubia

_Matsuri pidió a los dioses que la tierra la tragara…_

Temari llegó hasta ella –Te has ocultado de nosotros dos semanas, estamos preocupados-

-Estoy bien- dijo Matsuri intentado apartar la vista

-La tierra te ha trago dos semanas ¿Matsuri?- pregunto la muchacha de ojos verdes

-He… he estado ocupada- dijo la castaña.

_Esta vez le ROGABA a los dioses que la tierra la tragara… como lo habían hecho durante dos semanas._

-Mmm… entiendo… Matsuri, Gaara te quiere ver en su oficina de inmediato- dijo Temari con un tono un poco más severo

-Si… ya voy- dijo Matsuri

-De inmediato- corrigió a la castaña

-Entendido- dijo Matsuri

-Espero verte luego- dijo la rubia y se dio la vuelta

Matsuri asintió… bueno, nadie sabía del beso.

-¿En verdad pensaste que te besarías con mi hermano y él no te buscaría?- se rio Temari y antes de que Matsuri contestara esta ya había desaparecido con ayuda de su enorme abanico

_Si… Matsuri le había pedido ayuda a los dioses… para su desgracia… era domingo y los dioses jugaban shogi _

-TOC, TOC-

-Pase- dijo el pelirrojo que dejaba sus papeles a un lado y miraba fijamente la puerta

-¿Me mando a llamar, Gaara-sama?- preguntó la tímida castaña mientras entraba a la oficina

-Si Matsuri, pasa- pidió el ahora nombrado Kazekage

Matsuri entro, nervioso y con la mirada clavada al piso

Gaara sentía lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo pero su autocontrol le hacía parecer que maneja aquella situación como todo un maestro… o mejor dicho aquella desconocida situación de… enamorarse

El silencio incomodo rodeo la habitación.

Por fin Gaara se armó de valor para hablar

"_**SOLO NECESITAS SER SINCERO" **_la voz de Kankuro reboto en su cabeza y se juró que apenas lo volviera a ver… lo mataría

-Matsuri… te quiero- dijo en un solo disparo

Matsuri levanto la vista completamente sonroja y con los ojos muy abiertos

"_**PERO NO DEMACIADO DIRECTO" **_Agh! Kankuro siempre lo ayudaba por la mitad

-Gaara… sensei- dijo Matsuri sustituyen inconscientemente el "Sama" por un querido "Sensei" mucho más apreciado por el pelirrojo.

-Gaara-sensei…. Usted es Kazekage… yo solo le traería problemas con el consejo… con la aldea, con todos- dijo Matsuri impulsando a hablar una oración "completa"

"_**DILE LO QUE SIENTES" **_su buen hermano siempre confundiéndole la cabeza

Gaara se levantó de la silla y lo mismo hizo la castaña con la intención de salir de la oficina, cosa que la mirada de Gaara no le permitió.

-No sé qué es Matsuri… te juro que no lo sé… lo traigo tatuado en la frente y no lo entiendo- dijo Gaara

Matsuri pasó sus ojos al tatuaje de "Amor" de su sensei y luego a los ojos del mismo.

-Gaara-sensei… no está pensando en todos los problemas q le traerá- dijo Matsuri

-No. Y tú tampoco deberías pensarlos… Matsuri, admiro tu empatía pero no la necesito… no esta vez. No pienses en lo que me pasara- dijo el Kazekage y antes de que la castaña dijera otra cosa se sorprendió a si misma respondiendo el dulce beso que el mismo Kazekage había iniciado.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la castaña no se pondría en los zapatos del pelirrojo. Esta vez intentaría caminar junto a él.

Una vez que sus pulmones reclamaron oxígeno, se separaron y se miraron fijamente

Matsuri agradeció a los dioses que fuera domingo

Y Gaara

Gaara le perdonó la vida a su hermano

Y Kankuro…. Kankuro respiro tranquilo un día más.

**Bueno he aquí el capitulo**

**Pediré mil disculpas me tarde DEMACIADO en actualizar pero hasta ahora he resuelto el problema del internet**

**Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, espero aun quieran leer esta historia y allá algún lector que me recuerde T.T en verdad perdón. **

**Bueno espero me perdonen T.T con algún review**

**Siguiente capítulo "Silenciosa" **

**Les prometo no tardarme demasiado **

**SAYO!**


	8. Silenciosa

**Silenciosa**

Pese a las semanas que llevaban saliendo, las cosas se mantenían en extremo silencio, nadie sabía de la relación entre la castaña y el pelirrojo, a excepción claro de sus hermanos.

Gracias a Temari las cosas se habían vuelto un poco más sencillas, pues había anunciado formalmente al consejo que sería Matsuri quien ayudaría a Gaara en sus tareas de oficina y no su propia hermana. El consejo había hecho la pregunta esperada por todos ¿Por qué? " y Temari estaba preparada para esa pregunta con respuesta que en definitiva le venía como anillo al dedo "Tengo muchas misiones a Konoha, no puedo ayudar a mi hermano todo el tiempo" y con aquella excusa barata, el consejo había aprobado a la nueva asistente del Kazekage.

Matsuri se reportó temprano a su trabajo y toco a la puerta hasta que el Kazekage le diera un "adelante".

-Buenos días Gaara-sama- dijo la muchacha con una tímida sonrisa

-Buenos días Matsuri- dijo el Kazekage

El silencio se mantuvo por un momento, ella esperaba a que el pelirrojo terminara de leer el documento que sostenía en sus manos.

Una vez que la acción estuvo concluida, dejo el papel a un lado y torció los labios en algo que ella supo que era una sonrisa.

-Hola- dijo ella con una linda sonrisa

-Hola Matsu- saludo el –Siéntate- le dijo y ella se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio –Temari quiere q la acompañes a Konoha-

-¿Yo?- pregunto algo extrañada la castaña.

-Sí, necesito dos representantes- dijo Gaara

-¿Por qué no va Kankuro-san?- pregunto ella, tomándose la libertad de recibir una explicación del propio Kazekage

-Porque será una convención de mujeres- la explicación fue seria.

Matsuri asintió respetuosamente. Gaara se levantó de su silla y camino a ella con pasos lentos y una vez cerca la abrazo por la cintura.

-¿Cuántos días sensei?- pregunto ella sonriéndole

-Solo tres…- Gaara suspiro relajadamente –Tres largos días- susurro a su alumna antes de juntar sus labios con los de la castaña

Cuando se separaron ella lo miro a los ojos y él, casi adivinando el futuro, la soltó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y regreso rápidamente a su escritorio, apenas se sentó, la puerta se abrió.

-Buenos días Kazekage-sama- dijo una anciana con una mirada tranquila

-Buenos días Yuki-san- contesto el pelirrojo con una voz fría característica de el

Yuki volteo la mirada a la castaña quien se encontraba cerca de la puerta

-Buenos días Matsuri- dijo la anciana

Silenciosamente Matsuri hizo una reverencia.

-Matsuri alístate para la misión- dijo Gaara.

De nuevo Matsuri asintió sin decir una palabra y se dispuso a salir después de una reverencia.

Gaara asintió cómplice a su alumna y de espaldas a Yuki Matsuri volteo a ver a SU Gaara y regalándole una sonrisa silenciosamente salió de la oficina.

Gaara miro a Yuki y fingiendo poner atención en lo que la anciana decía, pensaba en SU Matsuri… ella silenciosa como nadie había pasado de ser su alumna a su dolor de cabeza y silenciosamente había ocupado el lugar más especial en su corazón…Silenciosa como solo ella, Matsuri era SU persona más importante, SU querida y amada Matsuri.

El entendía, o intentaba entender, que sin ella… el silencio lo mataría.

* * *

**Bueno ahora solo faltan 2 capitulos que prometo subir lo mas pronto posible (si bueno siempre digo lo mismo jajajaja) bueno siguiente capitulo "Miedos"**


	9. Miedo

Miedo

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Matsuri y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la rubia

-Porque… supongo que le tenía miedo- dijo Temari

Matsuri siguió caminando y a su lado Temari guardaba un silencio casi aterrador. La castaña había cometido un error al preguntar semejante cosa… al preguntar por qué antes decir "Gaara" era sinónimo de arma.

Temari le había contado la verdad… verdad que supuso que Matsuri estaba dispuesta a escuchar y cuando lo hizo la castaña solo sonrió.

-"No juegues con el" "No te le acerques" "No lo mires a los ojos" Esas eran las cosas que Gaara escuchaba a diario… supongo que las termino creyendo… al punto en el que mirarlo daba miedo- dijo Temari

-Entiendo- dijo Matsuri

Las puertas de Konoha se notaron entre los árboles y ambas muchachas comenzaron a correr hacia las puertas. Mientras más cerca más notables eran las figuras en la puerta, cuatro en total, solo una de ellos era hombre

-¡TEMARI!- gritaron Ino y Sakura fuertemente

Temari sonrío y corrió a sus amigas Matsuri la siguió

-Hola problemática- dijo Shikamaru

-Hola vago- dijo ella intentando no sonreír de la felicidad de ver al vago número uno de Konoha

-Matsuri-chan, un placer verte de nuevo- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

-Igual- dijo la castaña y antes de saludar a sus otras dos amigas Ino ya la ahorcaba en un gran abrazo

-Cuidado Ino que si lastimas a "la primera dama de Suna" tendrás enormes problemas con el país del viento- dijo Temari con una sonrisa

-¿Primera dama?- pregunto confundida Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Pues sí, Matsuri está saliendo con Gaara cosa que la convierte en algo así como "la primera dama"- se rio fuertemente Temari y a su risa se le unió la de Ino y la de Sakura e incluso una pequeña risa de Hinata, como respuesta a esto un sonrojo de Matsuri se hizo presente.

-Vamos Temari- dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Temari asintió a Shikamaru y camino hacia el.

-¿Por cierto, donde esta Tenten?- pregunto Temari

-De "misión" con Neji- dijo Ino con una enorme sonrisa. Temari soltó una risa

-Vale, nos vemos mañana- dijo Temari y se fue con Shikamaru

-¿Yo que?- pregunto Matsuri confundida de la salida de la muchacha y el vago.

-Pues tú vienes con nosotras- dijo Sakura tomando de un brazo a la muchacha y jalándola hacia el interior de la aldea.

* * *

-¿En verdad quieres ir?- pregunto Kankuro a su hermano

-Si- contesto el pelirrojo

-Vale pues- dijo Kankuro –Hace tiempo que no veo a Kiba y a Shino y me deben un combate- dijo Kankuro mirando al techo y recordando a sus amigos.

* * *

-Vamos Matsuri, tenemos varias cosas que hacer- dijo Temari moviendo a la muchacha profundamente dormida.

Matsuri abrió los ojos y al ver la cara de "enfado" de su superior rápidamente se vistió y salió del hotel.

Aquel día la pasaron encerradas en la oficina con varias kunoichis de distintas aldeas, todas informando como era que las konoichis habían tomado importancia como ninjas en muchas aldeas.

La reunión no acabo hasta bastante tarde, pero el día, siquiera para ellas, no podía acabar hay pues apenas salieron de la oficina se cambiaron para la "agradable reunión" nombre que Ino le daba a la fiesta que tendrían en la noche.

Cuando llegaron al bar sus amigos disfrutaban de una charla bastante divertida con Lee de payaso.

-¡ANDA KIBA!- grito una voz conocida por ambas muchachas

-¡KANKURO!- gritaron ambas sorprendidas.

-Hola, aaa… miren también Gaara ha venido- dijo Kankuro señalando a su hermano pequeño quien había detenido su charla con el Huyga y miraba a Matsuri con una sonrisa.

Ambas muchachas tomaron asiento en la mesa adaptada para todos y se integraron a la plática.

-¡Hey Nara suelta a mi hermana!- grito Kankuro cuando Temari se sentó junto a Shikamaru y este la rodeo con sus brazos.

Shikamaru sonrío y en lugar de hacer el mandato de su amigo-casi-cuñado rodeo más fuerte a Temari y recargo su barbilla en el hombro de la muchacha

-¿Ha que han venido?- pregunto Temari a su hermano quien se mostraba "furioso"

-Gaara ha querido venir- dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa. Los tres miraron al pelirrojo quien hablaba con Neji Huyga

-Si… lo bueno es que Orochimaru esta fuera- dijo Neji asintiendo con la cabeza

-Bastante… se nos han puesto peligrosas las cosas- dijo Gaara

Neji asintió –Pero… ese idiota es fuerte- dijo el Huyga señalando con la cabeza a Naruto, cosa que logro una especie de burla en el pelirrojo.

-¡HEY NEJI!- grito Lee. El Huyga lo miro al igual que Tenten -¡BESO, BESO, BESO!- grito Lee y pronto toda la mesa se unio al muchacho de mallas verdes

-"BESO, BESO, BESO"-

Neji los miro de mala gana con ganas de matarlos, pero para su desgracia eran demaciados

-"BESO, BESO, BESO"-

Neji miro a Tenten quien con un notable sonrojo solamente sonrió y confiada en un "él cubito de hielo no se atreverá" volteo la mirada a sus amigos y sonrio

-Tenten…- llamo por lo bajo Neji

Tenten lo miro y de sorpresa Neji la beso. El resto de la mesa quedo en shok total y después de segundos de meditar la imagen Kankuro comenzó a chiflar y el resto de la mesa se le unió a gritos y a aplausos.

* * *

-Uff.. Apenas salimos- dijo Matsuri convencida que los siguientes serían ellos

Gaara sonrió y se sentó en el techo del bar, Matsuri lo imito con tranquilidad.

-Gaara… antes de Naruto… ¿Todos te tenían miedo?- pregunto Matsuri

Gaara la miro y la abrazo.

-Tal vez… tal vez no- dijo sonriendo

-¿Tal vez no?- pregunto ella confundida

-Tal vez… era yo quien le tenía miedo… - dijo algo incómodo, el tema nunca había sido de su agrado –Todos me tenían miedo y se alejaban de mi… entonces, supongo, que yo les tuve miedo… aquel que se acercara a mi buscaba matarme… y me aleje de todos-

Matsuri no se atrevió a mirarlo y con una extraña sonrisa el continuo.

-Entonces llegó Naruto… y luego mis hermanos… y entonces de la nada apareciste tu-

Matsuri sonrió sin ser vista por el pelirrojo.

-A ti si te tengo miedo- dijo el muchacho

Matsuri abrió los ojos pero no volteo a mirarlo

-Si te pierdo... entonces si me da miedo la soledad-

No hubo respuesta más que la del viento moviendo el cabello de ambos.

Gaara adoraba eso de la castaña… aquel miedo estúpido que le provocaba perderla… el miedo a no tenerla con el era su pesadilla.

Sin respuesta por parte de la castaña ella tomo su mano y de esa manera en una forma silenciosa le prometió a su sensei que siempre estaría con el. Después de todo… ella era algo asi como "la primera dama"

* * *

**He aqui el noveno capi, solo 1 para el final jajaja **

**Vale: bueno obvio la parte nejiten fue para ti aunque no fue muy grande, gomen jajajaB**

**Bueno solo falta un capi para terminar ^^ lo escribire con mucho gusto, gracias por su paciencia y por seguir mi historia a todos los que hayan leido y les anuncion mi siguiente proyecto confirmado "EL DICCIONARIO DE UN SHINOBI" jaja ojala les guste y le dejo el ultimo titulo de este proyecto "Casi-Perfecta"**

**SAYONARA ^^**


	10. Perfección

10- PERFECCION

Y ahí estaba el joven con tatuado con el amor, sentado detrás del escritorio leyendo unas algunas cartas que Naruto le había mandado. Ahí estaba ella sentada frente a él leyendo las cartas que Hinata le había mandado, ambas, a su particular forma de ser, invitaban a los lectores a celebrar el compromiso entre el Uzumaki y l Hyuga.

Gaara termino de leer la carta y subió la mirada, un ninja siempre observaba a detalle a su enemigo, cualquier detalle por ms insignificante q fuera podría marcar la victoria o la derrota. Gaara lo sabia y observaba a cada enemigo a detalle sin embargo jamás había observado directamente a aquellos q no eran sus enemigos.

Naruto había descrito en su carta su felicidad con tal detalle q el pelirrojo tuvo la sensación de estar tocando con las manos cada emoción que el rubio le describía.

La miro detenidamente, su cabello castaño era irregular, terminaba en extrañas puntas, unas más cortas que otras.

Matsuri tenia la costumbre de arquear las cejas lo que la hacia ver inocente y a veces hasta ingenua.

—Gaara, te estoy hablando— el muchacho respondió al llamado de la muchacha y asintió en respuesta —¿Iremos al compromiso? —

—No puedo salir mucho de la aldea, soy el Kazekage… pero es una ocasión especial, tal vez pueda hacer una visita diplomática a Konoha por las fechas del compromiso—

Matsuri sonrió ante la extraña ironía del joven. Gaara la observo detenidamente, esa sonrisa, lo idiotizaba parecía q alguien lo amarraba y no podía mas que verla. Parpadeo unas cuantas y se dio cuenta que se estaba saliendo de control. Miro de reojo la carta sobre su escritorio, las ultimas líneas de Naruto lo estaban perturbando mentalmente.

—¿Y que opinas Gaara? —

Gaara miro a su novia y parpadeo para mantener el control —¿Qué? —

—Sobre que Hinata quiere q vaya unos días antes, quiere q la ayude con los preparativos—

—AA… Si bien, pero ve con Temari—

—Esta bien—

Matsuri acomodo su cabello, Gaara observo sus manos, eran pequeñas y delicadas la muchacha tenia la manía de tronarse los dedos luego sobarlos y después morderse el dedo meñique.

—¡Gaara! —

Gaara la observo detenidamente

—¿Has escuchado algo de lo que dije en la ultima media hora? —

Gaara meneo la cabeza —La verdad, es que no, pensaba en otras cosas—

Matsuri soltó un bufido, y Gaara concentro su atención en los lindos labios de la muchacha. Rojos, lindos y con un sabor exquisito, Gaara asintió con la cabeza fingiendo poner atención a los que la muchacha decía.

—Entonces te veo en la noche en mi casa—

—¿A dónde vas? —

—¡Gaara! Acabo de decirte que iré con Temari a comprar los vestidos para el compromiso de Hinata—

—A… si, discúlpame Matsuri, te veré en la noche—

Matsuri asintió, algo molesta se levanto rápidamente y camino, Gaara la miro caminar, elegantemente torpe, moviendo los hombros de una manera casi exagerada, moviendo la cadera como incitando a seguirla, o al menos así lo percibió Gaara.

La miro toda, hasta aquellos lugares que dentro de cuatro paredes y sobre una cama lo hacían perder la razón hasta tocar la locura por unos segundos.

Luego vio la puerta cerrarse y regreso la vista a la carta. Las últimas palabras escritas por Naruto comenzaban a emocionarlo.

Unos minutos después Kankuro apareció en su oficina —¿Me llamaste? —

—Aja, necesito q anuncies mi salida de la manera mas discreta posible— Gaara comenzaba a guardar sus cosas y preparase para su salida.

—¿Algo mas? — Kankuro torció la sonrisa.

—¿Conoces algún joyero? —

Kankuro casi se hecho a reír y después de tragarse la risa acompaño a su hermano con un anciano que le había ayudado en varios regalos para sus múltiples novias.

Matsuri comía helado mientras disfrutaba de un libro que Kankuro le había prestado, cuando Gaara toco a la puerta y ella abrió su vestimenta consistía en un camisón holgado y nada más.

—No estoy muy presentable— sonrió Matsuri y en respuesta Gaara la cargo hasta el sofá donde ambos comieron helado.

—¿Puedo ver tu vestido? — Pregunto Gaara en un tono tan frio que solo Matsuri resistía como si le acabaran de decir un poema.

—Si— Matsuri se levanto y corrió a su habitación

* * *

DIAS ANTES, KONOHA

Naruto miraba la carta que acababa de escribir y estaba a punto de colgar en el águila para que llegara a Konoha. A su lado Hinata lo miraba pensativa.

—¿pasa algo? — pregunto ella. La respuesta del rubio fue un beso en la frente y una risa divertido.

—Me pregunto… si Gaara me hará caso—

* * *

Matsuri salió de la habitación con un hermoso vestido rojo pálido y miro al sofá donde debería encontrarse Gaara.

—¿Gaara? —

Un pequeño hilo de arena se acercó a Matsuri, siguiendo el rastro encontró a Gaara recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

El hilo de arena dejo al descubierto una pequeña caja que la propia arena abrió, dentro un sencillo anillo.

—¿Te casarías conmigo? — Gaara espero la respuesta y miro directamente a Matsuri. Gaara se acercó lentamente a la muchacha quien estiro la mano y espero a que el joven colocara el anillo en el dedo correspondiente.

—Si…—

Gaara la miro, la observo. La torpeza con la que movía sus manos intentando entender que el anillo estaba en su dedo. La determinación de querer mejorar por ella y por él. La tranquilidad que sus ojos transmitían. La sencillez y el optimismo de un futuro juntos al susurrar un "Si". El nerviosismo con el que temblaba su labio inferior y las lágrimas comenzaban a acumulársele en los ojos. La empatía de una persona hacia el corazón de un monstro. El silencioso "Te amo" que decía cada segundo en su mente. Aquel miedo irracional que le provocaba perderla.

Matsuri era simplemente perfecta.

Perfecta para el joven que traía tatuado el amor en la frente… y que ahora lo conocía.

**AL FIN LO ACABE! HAY DIOS NO PUEDO CREER CUANDO ME TARDE EN SUBIR EL FINAL, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, MADRE MIA EN VERDAD ME TARDE PERO NO PODIA DEJAR UN GAAMATSU INCONCLUSO, ESO NO PODIA PASAR.**

**EN FIN POR FIN LO HE TERMINADO UFFFFF ME SIENTO TAN ALIVIADA JAJAJAJA **

**RECUERDEN LOS TRES PASOS, LEAN DISFRUTEN Y COMENTEN**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO (ESPERO)**

**SE DESPIDE CON MUCHO CARIÑO A AQUELLOS Q QUERIAN EL FINAL DE ESTE FIC, GSMATSURI ^^**


End file.
